


Deleted Scenes of Kunoichi

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Tails of a Kunoichi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, BAMF Women, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Cute Kids, Deleted Scenes, Good Uchiha Itachi, Ninja need to get help, One Shot Collection, Other, So many problems could be helped with therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Women Being Awesome, kunoichi- freeform, ninja man, sort of No Uchiha Massacre, that are also horribly fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: These are scenes that I wanted to put into Kunoichi and either it would fuck up the pace or it wouldn't really fit in with the story. I just wanted to expose you to this weird shit that comes out of my brain. Most of it are one-shots that are short and sweet.





	Deleted Scenes of Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very, very short this is like the shortest thing I've ever written that isn't a poem.

3rd Person PoV

 

The last week had been full of realizations for Ryuunosuke. 

 

One, he had a family, a clan in the form of the little blonde who had hung around him at Koharu-sama’s tutoring. Second, Danzo had abandoned him as soon as medics got involved with the paperwork. Obviously medics were extremely important, if a tad bit overbearing. Third, despite his prior experience, females were not necessarily weaker than males. Fourth, creativity was to be feared and respected.

 

So a slightly overwhelmed Ryuunosuke was dragged into what appeared to be a ramen bar. He was weary that the proprietor would be like the majority of Konoha and treat his newfound family with disdain. However, when the man and girl greeted Naruto it was with happiness.

 

“Naruto-chan! You’ve been gone for a while, and who’s this?”

 

“This is my cousin Uzumaki Ryuunosuke, Koharu-sensei got his blood tested and it says so.” The two look a little shocked before the old man appraises him as Ryuunosuke tries to bury the little voice that  preened at the fact that his name was Uzumaki Ryuunosuke.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ryuunosuke.” He is obviously attempting to be calming, he’s noticed the scars on his face and hand. Ryuunosuke nods jerkily in response.

 

They sit down at the stools, he’s annoyed that he can’t touch the ground even if she stretched his leg. However, if anyone attempts to grab them Ryuunosuke has ready access to a kunai hidden up his sleeve and newfound knowledge of the damage a human bite can do to an opponent.

 

“I’ll have one pork ramen!” Naruto proclaims happily. “What about you Ryuu?” He is so warm from the nickname (Ryuu is a good nickname) that it takes an embarrassingly long time to register that his adorably dangerous cousin asked him a question.

 

“Oh, I, um…”

 

“Have you ever had ramen before Ryuunosuke-san?” The girl working there asks him.

 

“No.” Ryuunosuke says quietly looking down.

 

“We’ll get you started with a miso ramen then.” 

 

Ryuunosuke waited until he was handed a bowl and then copied his cousin saying a thank you for the food. She digs in quickly while Ryuunosuke sniffs the food discreetly. (It is maybe discreet for a five year old but adults could see it.) It smelled good and Naruto has been eating here for a little while of the vendors know her and worry over her so it isn't likely to be poisoned. He takes out his chopsticks and grabs a bite. He then eats it and the ramen vendors watch as his eyes get large.

 

Ryuunosuke was both often denied food as a training exercise and given not very good tasting ration bars, so ramen was an entirely new world of great taste. He immediately dug in with fervor, forgetting manners and watching his surroundings in favor of eating this particular food. Once he finished, he blinked and came to see a smiling group of three people watching him. He was in love with a new food but he immediately became suspicious of the ramen chef. How could anyone make a food this good?

 

“Did you like it Ryuu?” Ryuunosuke nods jerkily.

 

“It seems that every Uzumaki is addicted to ramen. I thought it might be just from Naruto’s mother, but this proves it. No Uzumaki can resist my ramen.” That immediately got every protective instinct screaming in alarm.

 

Ryuunosuke thought that the man was up to something. It was obvious that Naruto didn’t seem afraid of him but Ryuunosuke was suspicious (and paranoid). He decided that surveillance was needed to understand the intentions of this old man. Ryuunosuke had no way of knowing if this was a ploy of Danzo’s (it wasn’t but the little redhead hadn’t experienced a lot of genuine kindness before.)

 

So after they were done eating, Ryuunosuke had only eaten two bowls, not willing to lose his head too much. His cousin ate five in the time it took him to eat two.

 

After they left ryo on the counter and went back towards their apartment. He waited until he was sure that Naruto was asleep and then quietly made his way to the ramen stand.  The man was still there but he was closing up shop. The girl was gone and Ryuunosuke wished that he had a team and then realized that part of the ANBU detail was following him. So technically he did have a team.

 

He followed the man home and watched what he did as he ate a dinner that didn't include any ramen. Ryuunosuke thought that was suspicious. 

 

This pattern, although the two Uzumaki didn't always eat ramen, continues for a week. Then a week into his surveillance the man decided to call Ryuunosuke out.

 

“Ryuunosuke, why are you following me?” Ryuunosuke did not leave his hiding spot. “I know you are there, and I promise I’m not trying to poison you or your cousin.”

 

“It’s not about poison.”

 

“Then what’s this about?” The man asked.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t using your ramen to make us blank for a scant few seconds?” The man begins to laugh.

 

“You are the first person I’ve heard that from!” Ryuunosuke blinked multiple times in shock.

 

“Oh.” It was a misunderstanding. “But what about other Uzumaki liking ramen?”

 

“I think it’s an addiction among the family. I haven’t met a lot of Uzumaki but supposedly they had created the best ramen recipe in existence. So I think it’s something they all shared.”


End file.
